PS Should We Kidnap That Girl?
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Aizen and his Espadas get a little bored and decide to kidnap Orihime, but manage to kidnap some other girl too. Sequel to P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 1 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.  
AN: It helps to read "P.S. Do Goldfish Become Hollows" first.

Dear Aizen-sama,

I was thinking that maybe I could take a few of the arrancar out and have kind of a "training session" with them, if that's okay?

Love,  
Gin

P.S. Can we borrow some money for lunch? 


	2. Chapter 2

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Ulquiorra,

I got the go-ahead from Gin. Aizen said 'yes', apparently. Don't forget to bring your jacket, the living world get pretty cold at night.

Love,  
Yami 


	3. Chapter 3

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 3 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen-sama,

Why is Gin going to the real world? He asked if he could borrow Wonderwice for a few hours, but I was skeptical of him and told him no.

Love,  
Kaname 


	4. Chapter 4

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 4 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Gin-sama,

I got Halibel to watch Drop for me so it's no problem for me to tag along. Who else is coming anyway?

Love,  
Grimmjow 


	5. Chapter 5

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 5 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Grimmy-jow,

I've recruited Yami, Ulquiorra, yourself, and Stark for the mission so far.

Love,  
Gin 


	6. Chapter 6

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 6 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Kaname,  
I'm letting Gin take some of the espada out for lunch and a quick kidnapping. They should be back before four. Please don't worry so much, Kaname.

Love,  
Aizen 


	7. Chapter 7

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 7 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Ichimaru-san,

Please stop sending me so many notes. Captain Commander Yamamoto is going to suspect me of something!

Love,  
Izuru 


	8. Chapter 8

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 8 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen-sama,

Do you remember little Izuru? My lieutenant? Of course you do. Would it be possible for us to kidnap him, too? I think he's getting lonely.

Love,  
Gin 


	9. Chapter 9

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 9 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Grimmjow,  
You take Team Alpha to the left and Team Gingles will hold up the rear. You will act as a distraction while Yami restrains the girl. Aizen gave me some money he won in a bet so we'll grab some food to go and head back to Hueco Mundo. Love,  
Gin 


	10. Chapter 10

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 10 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Ulquiorra,  
Why wouldn't Ichimaru-sama let us be on the same team? It makes me sad.  
Love,  
Yami 


	11. Chapter 11

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 11 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Stark,  
I'm gonna beat these guys up as soon as we're ready. I get Ichigo...you can have the rest.  
Grimmjow 


	12. Chapter 12

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 12 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Gin-sama,  
The girl's in sight, but she's not alone. Team Alpha is taking care of her companions. Should we move in now?  
Love,  
Ulquiorra 


	13. Chapter 13

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 13 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Ulquiorra,  
Move.  
Love,  
Captain Gin and Lieutenant Gingles 


	14. Chapter 14

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 14 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Gin-sama,  
Girl has been captured. Ulquiorra has gone ahead with Orihime to Hueco Mundo. He requests you bring them Happy Meals. There was another girl in the room with them, we are unsure what to do with her.

Love,  
Stark

P.S. Should we kidnap that girl? 


	15. Chapter 15

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 15 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Yami,  
Please stop sending me these pointless notes.  
Thank You,  
Ulquiorra 


	16. Chapter 16

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 16 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Stark,

Sure, why not?  
I'll grab her something to eat, too.

Love,  
Captain Gin! 


	17. Chapter 17

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 17 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Rangiku,  
We kidnapped that girl just like you suggested. Can you come and visit now?  
Love,  
Gin and Gingles 


	18. Chapter 18

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 18 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen-sama,  
The mission was a success.  
Love,  
Ulquiorra P.S. Ichimaru-sama left your salad in the refrigerator. 


	19. Chapter 19

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 19 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Stark,  
That other girl you kidnapped? Yeah, don't think it's a girl.  
Grimmjow P.S. It's an easy mistake to make, if you're Tousen. 


	20. Chapter 20

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 20 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Ulquiorra,

The second girl was apparently a boy. What should we do with her...him...it.

Love,  
Yami

P.S. She does have very pretty hair! 


	21. Chapter 21

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 21 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Diary,  
This is a journal of my captivity. I was captured in the human world while I was on a mission. From what I've seen of the white walls and out of my window, this world seems to be void of any color. I believe I may be in Hueco Mundo. I have yet to see Captain Ichimaru, but if this is his work, I will see him soon.  
So far, the arrancar have been kind to me. A large--though not incredibly bright--arrancar provided me with my own room and a meal in a box.  
I will write again when I learn more.  
Love,  
Kira Izuru P.S. The box came with a blonde doll of some kind wrapped in a plastic bag. The word "Barbie" was scrawled across the bag in large pink letters. I feel it is an omen. 


	22. Chapter 22

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 22 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen,  
Kaname-chan stole Gingles! Make him give him back! I miss him!  
Love,  
Gin and soon to be returned Gingles 


	23. Chapter 23

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 23 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Ulquiorra,  
I don't think anyone's been feeding the prisoner for the past couple days.  
Love,  
Stark P.S. Should we do something about that? 


	24. Chapter 24

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 24 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Stark,  
Don't worry, I believe Yami has taken a liking to the prisoner and has been bringing him meals hourly. I think he considers him to be like a pet.  
Love,  
Ulquiorra P.S. I saw Yami carrying a collar. 


	25. Chapter 25

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 25 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Kaname,  
Gin is very upset about Gingles. Seeing your former pet's shortened lives, I must demand you return Gingles immediately.

Aizen 


	26. Chapter 26

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 26 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen Sosuke,

It has come to my attention that you have taken a young girl captive. We demand her immediate return. If you refuse, we will take action.

Cordially,  
Soutaichou Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai 


	27. Chapter 27

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 27 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Ikkaku,

Could you pick up my dry cleaning? Thanks.

Love,  
Yumichika

P.S. Did you see how I dotted my I's with swirls? 


	28. Chapter 28

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 28 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen-sama,

You tell me to give Gingles back, but I'm not the one who took him. He came of his own free will and will not leave no matter what I do. If he is not removed soon I will call animal control.

Love,  
Kaname

P.S. Wonderwice really enjoyed the paint set you gave him. He's making you another portriat. 


	29. Chapter 29

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 29 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Gin,

It's horrible! Kira's missing! He was on a short mission to the living world and disappeared. I think he's dead.

Love,  
Rangiku

P.S. Your third seat is acting as captain. I didn't even know you had a third seat! 


	30. Chapter 30

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 30 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters. 

Dear Diary,  
Day 4 of captivity.  
I think they're torturing me. The same large arrancar comes in hourly, bringing with him a tray of food. I think he made it himself. It's a little salty, but not too bad.  
He tells me his name is Yami and this morning presented me with a device that he placed around my neck. I believe it to be a reiatsu-restrainment device, however I do believe the poor oaf forgot to turn it on. It is pink with spikes on it, leading me to believe it has something to do with that ominous "Barbie" doll as the package was similar in color.  
Yami likes to attach some kind of lead onto it and takes me on walks to exercise.  
My bed is a large round cushion decorated in bones for some strange reason. I believe it to be a sign of my approaching death.  
They are quite apt at psychological torture.  
Gin must be behind this.  
If worse comes to worse, Diary. I want to be buried next to my parents in the Seireitei.

Love,  
Kira Izuru P.S. This is still a journal, but the word journal just sounds so awkward when using terms of endearment.


	31. Chapter 31

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 31 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Gin,  
Gingles seems to like Kaname more than you.  
Aizen 


	32. Chapter 32

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 32 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Rangiku,

Kira's...dead? No! When and how did this happen? I will not rest until I have avenged his death! How is Cliff taking it? Is he okay?  
Will you help me plan his funeral?

Love,  
Gin

P.S. Third seat? I have a third seat? 


	33. Chapter 33

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 33 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Tou-nii,  
I saw a pale, white boy wandering past my door late last night. He was blond, and thin, and scary. He was dressed in black and I think he was a ghost!  
I drew a picture of him to give Aizen-oji. Love,  
Wonderwice P.S. It gave me a nightmare. 


	34. Chapter 34

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 34 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Grimmjow,  
Aizen a picture of Kira dead on his desk! Wonderwice saw his ghost. I think he's coming for me.  
Be on guard,  
Gin P.S. How do you kill a ghost? 


	35. PS 3 Isn't Such a Lucky Number Or 35

P.S. 3 Isn't Such a Lucky Number

Also Known As: Chapter 35

By

Psycho Neurotically-Disturbed

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

The third seat of the Third squad considered himself quite the lucky man. This ended with the disappearance of the lieutenant and with the appearance of the gift.

The third seat's luck vanished immediately.

Well, maybe not immediately, but the moment the third seat saw the spider perched on his bookcase he understood at once why Kira had not returned.

Cliff.

The thing was like a dog, but creepier and bigger. Horrible!

He hired an exterminator: Ikkaku Madarame.


	36. Chapter 36

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 36 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Leader of Shinigami,

Me has the girl. If you want her back, you have to provide Hueco Mundo with a lifetime supply of dog biscuits, chew toys, matching food and water dishes, and the complete first season of Scooby Doo. Everything in pink, preferably. Grimmjow wants some stuff for his cat, Drop.

Love,  
Yami 10th Espada

P.S. Please don't tell Aizen-sama...he might get mad at me. 


	37. Chapter 37

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 37 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Tousen Kaname,  
We have reviewed your case with Gingles and discovered that he has set up residency at the address you provided. He cannot be removed. However, he has made a case against you and asks that you be escorted from the premisis because of past animal cruelty charges.  
Sincerely,  
Yamada Hanatarou 4th Division 7th seat and Vice President of HSAC 


	38. Chapter 38

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 38 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen,

I'm being evicted!

Love,  
Kaname

P.S. Can I stay at your place for a while? 


	39. Chapter 39

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 39 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Grimmjow-san I saw the ghost again today and he asked me where Gin was. Can ghosts talk? I didn't think they could. He told me not to stay up to late. He reminded me of Tou-nii, but he's still scary.

Love,  
Wonderwice

P.S. Carlos says "hi" to Drop. 


	40. Chapter 40

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 40 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Gin,

Recently we received a ransom note from Yami. He said he had the girl and asked for pet supplies. Yamamoto has no idea what girl he's talking about and it's hard to find food bowls in pink.

Love,  
Rangiku

P.S. Kira's funeral is today. Your third seat is giving the eulogy...still have no idea who he is. 


	41. Chapter 41

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 41 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Yami,

The supplies are being gathered for you and as an act of good grace, we are sending Scooby Doo immediately. Perhaps you could likewise send us a photo ID of the girl to prove she is in good health?

Sincerely,  
Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai

P.S. I haven't told Aizen anything. 


	42. Chapter 42

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 42 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Kaname,

Of course Wonderwice can stay over! I set up a playroom just for him. We can bake cookies and drink tea.

Aizen

P.S. I guess you can come, too. 


	43. Chapter 43

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 43 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Diary Entry 643. I wrote a lot today.  
Dear Diary,  
For the past few hours Yami has forced me to watch something called "Scooby Doo". It is perhaps the most frightening thing I have ever seen. A talking dog and his dimwitted owner run around chasing ghosts and monsters. How unrealistic! I fear that children actually believe things like this go on in the world. A boy I met a few days ago, who I believe to be in the predicament as I, must be forced to watch this horrifying show as well. Perhaps I will ask him about it the next time I see him.  
Today Yami gave me a new set of clothing that consisted of white hakama and a white jacket. It's rather long and flowy. He then took some pictures of me, but wouldn't answer when I asked why. I finally figured out how to detach the collar and hid it beneath my bed. He asked me where it went and I told him Gin took it. He looked upset for a moment and without a word, stormed out of my room.  
To my surprise he left the door open and so I am now hiding in a dark corridor, writing this entry before I explore.  
Just for now,  
Izuru 


	44. Chapter 44

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 44 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Third,

Ikkaku and I searched the entire third division and found the spider taking residence on your bookshelf, which, ironically, was where you said it was in the first place. We will take necessary measures as soon as you order us to do so.

Beautifully yours,  
Yumichika

P.S. Ikkaku was hungry so he ate your lunch. 


	45. Chapter 45

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 45 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen-sama,

I just found a picture of Izuru on the floor! Now I'm sure he's a ghost! His clothes are even glowing white! What if he's out for revenge?  
Aizen-sama, help!  
Love,  
Gin 


	46. Those You Don't Know Can't Hate You

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Chapter 46: Those You Don't Know Can't Hate You Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Third walked to his desk and stared at the note laid where his lunch had been. He picked it up and read it, frowning at the P.S. So Yumichika and Ikkaku had not finished their duties yet. Worthless assassins.  
Third threw the note in the trash and looked at the bookshelf. The spider stared at him. Third stared back. The spider took a step forward. Third took a step back and fled to the only place he knew would accept him.  
The tenth division hadn't met him yet. 


	47. Chapter 47

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 47 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Aizen-oji,

Tou-nii told me that when we come over later we're making cookies. I was wondering if we could give some to the ghost. I'm sure he's hungry.

Love,  
Wonderwice 


	48. Chapter 48

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 48 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Wonderwice,

Drop says "hi" back.

Love,  
Grimmjow

P.S. Since you're staying with Aizen-sama tonight, could you ask him to make some cookies for everyone at our meeting tomorrow? 


	49. Chapter 49

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 49 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Diary Entry 643, part two.

Dear Diary,

I saw him. Captain Ichimaru, though he's definitely not my captain anymore, was walking down a hallway, looking around like he was expecting something to jump out and attack him. I decided to confront him, but the moment I stepped out in front of him, he shunpo'ed away from me. I didn't follow because it's dangerous to shunpo in the dark when you don't know your surroundings. 

Love,  
Kira Izuru 


	50. Chapter 50

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 50 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Kaname,

Gin's odd behavior has been brought to my attention since I found him cowering under the covers of MY bed. It seems he believes his dead lieutenant is haunting him and even apparently had some kind of run in with him. Nonsense of course, I don't believe in ghosts. But, for security reasons, could you stay with Gin for a couple of nights?

Aizen

P.S. Do you mind if Wonderwice still stays over with me? I accidentally told him about all of the things I had planned for tonight. 


	51. Chapter 51

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 51 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Captain Aizen,

I found an old pair of your glasses today and immediately thought of you. Well, actually I'm always thinking of you. It's hard not to when you've touched someone's life like you have mine. I always remember that day. You remember don't you?  
I wish you'd come home soon. I love you.

You're in my heart,  
Your Secret Admirer 


	52. Chapter 52

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed Part 52 Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's plots or characters.

Dear Momo,

I know it's you--I can tell from the cheap, knock-off perfume. Please quit sending me these notes. It's quite embarrassing and I don't know what I'd do if one of the arrancar discovered them.

I don't love you. I thought that day made it clear. Remember? When I tried to kill you?

Never again,  
Aizen 


	53. Chapter 53

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed

Part 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its plots or characters.

Dear Aizen-sama,

I believe there is an intruder roaming the halls of Las Noches. I was doing my daily security procedures this morning when I found a suspicious doll of some kind. When I asked Szayel about it, he claimed it was not his. However, he confiscated it for "further studies".

Love,  
Ulquiorra

P.S. Would you like for me to look into this further?


	54. Chapter 54

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by P-ND

Part 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its plots or characters.

Dear Gin Ichimaru,

Congradulations!  
Your song "Fish-Dish" has made it to the final round of the "Songs of Hueco Mundo" lyric contest. As a finalist, you must perform the song live in front of a studio audience. If failure to comply, your song will be eliminated from the competition. If you win, you will receive a free trip to your choice of Hueco Mundo or Soul Society.  
Please send confirmation immediately.

Thank you,  
Noitora of "Song of Hueco Mundo" talent search


	55. Chapter 55

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by P-ND

Part 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its plots or characters.

Dear Ulquiorra,

You have my permission to search and destroy any non-arrancar you find, excluding the prisoner.

Your Lord and Master Aizen


	56. Chapter 56

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?

by

P-ND

Part 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its plots or characters.

**LOST**

Small, blonde, yellow-haired female

Last seen in cell wearing a pink spiked collar

She has pretty blue eyes and does not answer to "Muffin"

**REWARD **and **DONATIONS **accepted

Please send a note to Yami if you have seen her.

I am very worried about her safety.

**PLEASE DO NOT EAT.**

**AN: If would like to see the actual poster go here: http://i201photobucketcom/albums/aa265/PinkKimonoMan/Kira/LostK.jpg**

**Just add a period between 201 and photobucket as well as between photobucket and com. **


	57. Chapter 57

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by P-ND

Part 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its plots or characters.

Dear Yumichika,

Third wants us to kill that spider. I say we capture it and then let it go in the first division.

Ikkaku


	58. Chapter 58

P.S. Should We Kidnap That Girl?  
by P-ND

Part 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its plots or characters.

Diary Entry 655 Dear Diary,

They know I'm missing. I found a poster in the hallway with my face on it...and some other disturbing things. Thankfully, I've discarded the pink collar before I left the room, so at least that will change my appearance somewhat.

At the moment I am hiding in an empty bedroom; the owner temporarily gone, I assume. There are wood chips scattered everywhere, making it uncomfortable to walk without shoes. I have also spotted a ferret roaming freely around the room. I don't like it. It looks disturbingly like Ichimaru-taichou...who is totally not my captain.

I am going to stay here for a little while to evaluate the situation.

I'll write again soon,  
Kira Izuru


	59. Chapter 59

Dear Ikkaku,

Why would I want to touch something disgusting like a spider? You capture it. I'll just watch.

Love,

Yumichika

P.S. I haven't seen the third seat of the third squad for a while. I think you made him mad when you ate his lunch. Have we been fired? If we have, then you should check into it. He hasn't paid you yet.


	60. Chapter 60

Dear Aizen-sama,

I don't want to be here any more. I peeked my head into Tousen's old room to check on Gingles and saw Izuru asleep in a chair! Either get rid of him or me!

Love,  
Gin

P.S. I am seriously leaving. If you need me, I'll be staying with Rangiku in Soul Society. 


	61. Chapter 61

Dear Espada,

I have an unfortunate announcement to make.  
Ichimaru Gin will no longer be part of our resistance. Stark, no back talk. He has run off to rejoin Soul Society until we take care of this "Ghost" problem. Please, if you see this poltergeist, destroy it without mercy.  
Gin is a very important part of Hueco Mundo.  
How? I'm not quite sure.

Your Lord and Ultimate Master,  
Aizen

P.S. Wonderwice is missing...if anyone has any information please let me know.  
P.P.S. How Do You Kill a Ghost? 


End file.
